


Cartas

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Watanuki achou as cartas algumas semanas após a morte dela.





	Cartas

Watanuki achou as cartas algumas semanas após a  _morte_  dela.

Ele se sente um pouco culpado por bisbilhotar, e ele imagina que um dia caso Yuuko voltasse que ela o repreenderia por isso. Mas ele sente falta dela e já que tê-la por perto não é algo disponível no momento ficar perto das coisas que pertenciam a ela é o mais próximo de um consolo que ele tem.

As cartas estavam guardadas bem no fundo do armário do quarto dela, não haviam datas mas pelo estado do papel Watanuki podia ver que elas eram bem antigas, e todas elas vinham do mesmo homem.

Muito do que está escrito Watanuki não consegue entender, fazendo referências a dias e eventos que ele não tinha idéia do que eram, nomes que ele nunca ouvira falar, jantares em lugares que ele tinha quase certeza que não existiam no mundo em que ele crescera. Mas ele entende o mais importante mesmo antes de chegar ao final da primeira carta. O homem das cartas a amava. Ele nunca usa a palavra amor, mas ele demonstra no entanto, com cada pergunta preocupada com relação ao bem-estar dela, com cada desculpa que aparece (e essas aparecem com frequência) sobre algo que ele fez que pode ter tido como consequência não intencional ter trazido algum tipo de infelicidade a ela, com cada piada autodepreciativa que Watanuki gostava de imaginar que trouxe um sorriso ao rosto de Yuuko quando ela as leu pela primeira vez.

As cartas não fazem com que Watanuki consiga compreender muito mais da mulher que significava o mundo para ele, mas elas lhe trazem um conforto de saber que apesar de Yuuko estar sozinha quando ele a conheceu que esse não foi sempre o caso.


End file.
